


Tie You To A Chair

by shadowhive



Series: Diego/Klaus [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Diego has a dream he can’t get out of his head, so he decides to ask Klaus if he’ll help make it happen.





	Tie You To A Chair

**Author's Note:**

> First off I wanna say thanks to everyone that reads, leaves a comment or kudos. It means so much to me, thank you!
> 
> I’ve shipped Diego and Klaus since the comics, so to see the sheer explosion of stuff over the last few weeks... it’s absolutely incredible. It feels like Christmas whenever I go in the tag and see a new fic posted. There are so many amazing and hot fics out there, thank you!
> 
> This is inspired by the end of The Day That Wasn’t and it was done for the fan flashworks restraint prompt.

Diego had a dream. Of course, the moment he awoke most of it faded away as dreams often did. What was crystal clear and so real in sleep evaporated as soon as his eyes eyes opened. One image from it remained though, stuck in his head so much that he knew he would have to make it real.

It was Klaus. He was on sat in a chair and Diego was using that blue rope, circling it around his waist, securing him in place...

That was all he could remember of it, but it was a good image, one he wanted to see made true. He looked over at Klaus who was still sleeping, his head resting against his chest. The sight made him smile and he gently stroked Klaus’ hair. He looked beautiful like this, content and peaceful. It was nice to wake up like this, with someone to hold. Someone to love.

And he loved Klaus, in a way that he had loved no one else, in a way he didn’t believe he could have loved another person. He smiled at that, kissing a Klaus’ hair before settling down, closing his eyes.

***

The image of Klaus bound stayed with him all day. He thought about it when they had breakfast and Klaus dragged his bare foot along his leg. It was something that he often did, moreso now after they’d told the others. Diego has to bite his lip sometimes, try not to show what Klaus was doing beneath the wooden tabletop.

It felt like one of those days where he could put get Klaus to himself. Allison wanted his help to go out shopping with Vanya, so that left him in the house with his brothers. He was able to excuse himself from their company to go and change, although he used it as an opportunity to also take a chair into his bedroom, leaving the rope on the bed for later.

He spent the afternoon sparing with his brothers. Fighting Luther was easy, there was a lot of him to punch due to his size and it was easy to summon up the antagonism that their father had foisted upon them. Luther just took the beating, giving only a cursory defence. Diego knew he still felt guilty, for locking Vanya away, for not listening to the others, for causing the end of the world. Even though it had all been undone and things had been made right he still carried it. 

Fighting Five, however, was a different matter entirely. He was a constantly moving target, using his powers and taunting him. It put Diego off balance, but he still tried his best, managing to get the occasional jab in here and there. More often than not, though, he was the one on the ground, with Five looking smugly down at him.

It was amusing to watch Five and Luther fight, because they appeared to be so mismatched. But Five teleported and clambered over the larger man, biting and jabbing in him places he couldn’t get just by standing. It was impressive watch Five kick the legs out from under him, managing to make him topple to the floor with enough force to make the floorboards shake. 

Mom was the one that let them know the others had returned, which signalled an end to the training session. Diego wiped his face quickly with a towel before making his way down to the main hall. The girls were there with Klaus, each of them holding bags no doubt filled with clothing. He couldn’t help but smile, leaning against the doorframe as Klaus twirled in a bright blue skirt. “Have fun?”

“Oh yes.” Klaus grinned, swaying his hips as he approached him, looking sultry as ever. “We got some lovely outfits and had a nice long chat over coffee.” He waved his hands expressively, to indicate himself and Vanya. “Well, we talked and Allison used her darling notepad, but it was fun all the same.” He leaned in, kissing Diego briefly before looking him over. “It seems you had fun of your own.” 

“Just sparring with Luther and Five.” Diego shrugged slightly, running a hand down Klaus’ chest. “Nice skirt, is it new?”

“Uh huh.” Klaus confirmed with a bright smile. “You should’ve seen the look the clerk gave me when she found out it was for me.” He giggled stepping back again. “I’ll go take these up, then we can have some dinner.” 

Diego nodded, watching as he went up the stairs. He could see that Klaus was talking to the air beside him and he wondered if Ben had been with them all day as well. His thoughts drifted again as he pictured the ropes around Klaus’ waist, holding him to the chair.

He shook the thoughts from his head, looking over at his sisters, deciding he should at least attempt to make polite small talk before getting changed.

***

“I had a dream last night.” Diego tells his lover as they’re making their way upstairs after having spent an appropriate amount of time with their siblings after eating.

“Oh?” Klaus grinned, giving his hand a squeeze. “Was it a sexy dream?”

“I’m not sure.” Diego replied honestly, not knowing what place the image he had occupied in the dream. Without the context it could mean just about anything. “I had you tied to a chair, with that rope we used before.”

Klaus’ reaction wasn’t exactly what he expected. He stilled, looking thoughtful for a moment and Diego worried he’d said the wrong thing. He knew those bastard assassins had tied him to a chair when they kidnapped him and the last thing he’d wanted was to bring back that experience. He was about to say as much when Klaus shook his head, starting to walk again. “No, it’s ok. It’s strange you say that, I had a dream like that too awhile ago, before we started this.”

Diego nodded slightly, it was a little strange but then what part of their lives weren’t? “Would you be ok if I tied you down like that? I’d understand if you didn’t want to...”

Klaus reached over, pressing a fingertip to his lips. “It’s fine.” Klaus shifted his finger so that he could kiss him at the top of the stairs. “I’d like that, if it’s what you want to do.” 

“I would.” Diego smiled, pressing running his thumb in circles against Klaus’ skin. “I bought a chair in my room and the rope.”

“Of course you did.” Klaus grinned, tugging him up the stairs, hips swaying teasingly as he went. “Come on then, what are you waiting for?” Diego grinned, again considering himself lucky as he followed Klaus to his room.

Once inside Klaus pushed his skirt down his legs, stepping out of it and pushing the fabric to one side with his foot. Diego swallowed, seeing that he was wearing purple lacy panties that were stretched obscenely by the bulge of his cock. In response Klaus just grinned, plopping himself down onto the seat and parting his legs. “Shall we get started?”

“Yeah.” Diego replied after swallowing, nodding to himself as he moved towards the bed. He grabbed the coil of rope from the sheets, then returned to him. Diego has no idea in what manner his dream self had restrained Klaus, but it didn’t matter, not really. He started at his feet, crouching down and circling his left ankle twice, before doing the same to his right. Once he was satisfied he pulled the rope under the chair and up the back of it. “Is this ok?” He asked as he wound the rope around Klaus’ body, pinning his arms to his sides in the process.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Klaus replied, wiggling a little to test the bonds. They held firm, which Diego was pleased about. Diego finished up, securing the rope behind the back of his chair before he moved around to stand in front of him. “So what are you going to do to me?” He asked, his eyes wide. They were surrounded by the a ring of black eyeliner and the faint colour of eyeshadow.

Truthfully he hadn’t thought what would happen next too deeply. He was sure that he could improvise something, especially since Klaus looked so... inviting. He raked his eyes over him, over the mesh t-shirt that was short enough to show off his hips and his tented panties. Diego licked his lips, sinking down to his knees before him. He kept his eyes on Klaus as he parted his lips, carefully taking the waistband of his panties between his teeth and tugging them down. He took in a breath once his cock was freed, but kept moving until Klaus’ panties were at his knees.

Diego pushed them down further with his fingers as he leaned in towards his crotch. He inhaled his brother’s scent before parting his lips, keeping his gaze on Klaus. He was watching intently as Diego’s tongue darted out to lap at his balls, tracing circles across his soft skin. “Mmm Diego...” Klaus purred, his fingers flexing against his sides. Diego knew if he wasn’t held down up the ropes his fingers would be in his hair, holding him close.

Diego kissed along his sac, darting his tongue out along the base of his cock as he bought his hands up to stroke along his thighs. He mouthed up along his dick, extending his tongue to draw it up along the hard flesh. “Love your cock baby.” Diego purred the words out before parting his lips so he could take the head of his dick between them.

“Diegoooo...” Klaus groaned needily as he squirmed against the wood of the chair. Diego smirked around his cock as he took it down to the base. He loved the weight of it on his tongue, his eyes lidding in contentment. Diego stayed still for a few moments, before starting to move his head. He was still learning what Klaus liked when he got head, but he’d come to the conclusion that he liked it when he squeezed his lips and wiggled his tongue along his length. “Fuck Diego, yeah just like that.”

It pleased him to know that he was doing a good job, despite his relative inexperience. He loved making Klaus feel good, to hear the sounds of pleasure leave his lips. It made his own dick ache in his pants as he hummed around him, as he bobbed steadily along his dick. Part of him wanted to stay down here all night, making Klaus come apart again and again until he was well and truly spent. It took all his effort not to do that, to instead pull back with an obscene pop. 

“Diegooo....” Klaus groaned, trying to rock his hips up towards his mouth. 

Diego pushed his thighs down, firmly holding him in place as he shook his head. “Patience, I’ve got something better for you.” Klaus tilted his head, as if trying to discern what exactly he had in mind and then his eyes sparkled, no doubt as he got what he had in mind. He didn’t say anything, instead he just released him and stepped back.

Klaus’ eyes were on him as Diego’s fingers worked to undo his flies. He could see the hunger in them, knew that he wished he was the one to be taking them off. Diego thought that he was so lucky that Klaus looked at him like that. He pushed his pants down to his ankles, kicking them off to one side. His fingers hooked under the waistband of his black boxers and he turned around, pushing them down and glancing in the mirror for Klaus’ reaction. “Holy shit Diego...” Klaus’ eyes were wide as he stared at his ass. “How long have you been wearing that?”

“Oh this?” Diego asked, reaching back and grasping the base of the black butt plug, giving it a slight twist as his boxers fell to the floor. “Since I changed earlier.”

“Fuck, you were wearing it at dinner? Shit Diego.” Klaus was grinning and he was clearly impressed as well as turned on. “If I’d known...”

“If you’d known you’d not have eaten.” Diego smirked as he removed the toy, setting it down on his bed. It was a modest sized plug, which meant he should be able to just sink himself down on Klaus. “You’d have dragged me off to see it for yourself.”

Klaus’ reflexion grinned and he was sure that he would have done just that. Once he stepped out of the boxers he made his way back to Klaus, licking his lips. He settled himself onto his lap, reaching back to grasp Klaus’ cock and angle it towards his hole. It was a little awkward doing this himself, but as soon as he felt Klaus’ head brush against his hole he let out a pleased sigh and sank down onto it. “Oh fuck...”

Klaus nodded in agreement, leaning in as best he could to kiss Diego. The kiss was hot and hungry, their lips parting to admit tongues as Diego started to ride him. Like with so many things with them this was a first for Diego, so it took him a few tries to find the right pace. He decided on settling on a bouncing motion, riding Klaus at a steady pace while groaning into his kiss, using his hands to hold onto his lover for balance.

“Fuck Klaus...” He whispered when their lips parted from on another. “You feel so good.” He leaned in, licking and kissing along the curve of his neck. “Love your cock, fills me up just right...” He groaned as the head caught his spot, so he made sure to rock at that angle again.

“Diegooo...” Klaus cried out as he nipped at his neck, squeezing around his perfect cock. “If you keep that up...”

“What baby?” Diego asked, shifting a hand between his legs, hurriedly jacking himself up. “You gonna cum up my ass? Paint my insides?” Klaus groaned again, nodding wordlessly as Diego clenched around his member. “You know I love making you cum. You look so pretty when you do. You always look beautiful, but when you cum...” Diego rambled, stroking himself faster as he spoke. He knew that he was close too, knew that he was getting close to his peak too even though he’d not had as much stimulation as his brother. “Come on, fill me Klaus.” He half growled, half groaned as he slammed his ass down on him, pressing his face into the curve of his neck.

Klaus let out a low groan, nodding against him as he came, hips jerking up to meet his ass. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that he was the one that made Klaus feel this way. He’d never get tired of it, never.

“Yeah, that’s it, you feel so good in me.” He kissed along his throat, sloppy and breathless, his own hand a blur of motion between their chests. His breath hitched and his cry of pleasure was muffled by Klaus’ soft skin as he came over them both.

Diego panted softly, eyes lidded as he felt Klaus soft in his ass. He knew that he’d have to move soon, to undo the restraints that held Klaus to the chair and shed their now stained clothing. That could wait though, just for a little bit. “You’re the best.” He mumbled against his neck, kissing it gently between shaky breaths.

“No you are Diego.” Klaus purred, voice equally breathless. “I knew that you were a kinky fuck.”

Diego grinned at him, kissing him again as his fingers snaked around his chest to loosen the ropes that held him. “Well I learned from the best.” Klaus looked proud, wrapping his arms around him as they kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you liked, comments are awesome. If you need any inspiration look at [Umbrellakink](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html) cause it’s full of awesome prompts and the few fills so far have been awesome


End file.
